Clover/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *I have so many ideas your uncle never let me implement! Acid pits, armed birds... (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) *You`re the king. Just make it illegal not to like you. And I will happily enforce that law. I can't wait to see the fear in their eyes, as they lie about how great they think you are. (Poll Position) *I killed the King! (Poll Position) *Is he alright? (King Me)) *I got this! (Enter the Fanaloka) *Figured out your Franksgiving wish? (Enter the Fanaloka) *On it! (common catchphrase) *Oh yeah, baby, liftoff! (One More Cup) *With all due respect, your majesty, are you out of your mind?! (Eat Prey Shove) *Your majesty, you`re safe. (Eat Prey Shove) *You don't deserve to have those abs! (Eat Prey Shove) *Get that whistle away from me, before I feed it to you. (Eat Prey Shove) *I should be with him! He's alone out there. That's dangerous for everyone! (He Blinded Me With Science) *My fan fiction is private, and it better stay that way. (He Blinded Me With Science) *Please Maskiura! A fire is heading toward the kingdom! (He Blinded Me With Science) *I won't sleep! I won't eat! I'll neglect important personal relationships! (The Really Really Big Lie) *I have gathered the best of the best! ....Of the best of the.. very small pool of options I had available to me.. (The Really Really Big Lie) *We will be cruel! We will be merciless! We will do things that we can never, ever tell our children about! (The Really Really Big Lie) *I can't let you do that. I'll go.. (The Really Really Big Lie) *A group is just a mob that hasn't turned yet. (Empty is the Head) *Paranoia is just common sense that hasn't turned yet! (Empty is the Head) *The conspiracy theory`s just a truth without facts! All I'm saying.. (One More Cup) *If that's true, where can I get a cup? This kingdom would be crime free in a day if I didn't have to sleep.. (One More Cup) *Cowboy up, Maurice. Brown Julien has opened my eyes! It's like I can see the jungle, behind the jungle. You understand? (One More Cup) *All I'm saying, Masikura, is someone pulling the strings? Am I even talking right now? Or is someone moving my tongue for me? (One More Cup) *King Julien? What are you doing out here? It's not safe.. (The Really Really Big Lie) *So, you must be pretty smart to know about this science magic stuff. (He Blinded Me With Science) *Don't play games with me Mort. I am good cop and bad cop all wrapped up into one terrifying law enforcement burrito of pain. (Diapers Are the New Black) *Is that a good scream or a bad scream? Please respond. (Monkey Planet) *How could you send someone to kill your own sister? We're family! (The Man in The Iron Booty) *King Julien, she is clearly up to something. (King Juli-END?) *Turn around and show me your butt. (Body Double) *I have to make Koto pay! I will make this right--even if it means I have to die in the process! (Un-King Me) *You don't have to be aggressive to be strong. You don't have to be physically tough to be resilient. You just have to do what you know in your heart is right. (The Day Before Tomorrow) *THEY ALWAYS CHEAT! (Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie: The Game) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Char-Quotes